roblox_arcane_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are objectives given by the game that you can do for Lamina, Experience Points and sometimes additional rewards. These quests are given by their corresponding NPCs, scattered all across the Arcane Adventures world. Apart from the main questline, you are sent into from the start of the game, there are countless other side quests that you are able to obtain as you explore the world. You will have to explore all the islands to be able to obtain all the available quests, as some quests are given by NPCs not on the islands containing the main questline. These side quests may have more valuable rewards than the main quests themselves, so do not hesitate to start one of these. Newground Island The Journey Begins Speak with Theos the War Phoenix at the start of a new game. Rewards: 50 Lamina, 10 Experience Points The Test Theos will ask you to kill 5 Crazy Wizards. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 200 Experience Points, a Magic Dagger and a Rowboat. Doom Island Village Protector "Defeat Marua the Shadow on Doom Island." Roran, the Village Protector, will ask you to defeat the villager's chief Marua. Rewards: 2,000 Lamina, 300 Experience Points. Tropical Cravings "Find 5 coconuts and return them to the villager in Darksong (Doom Island)." A villager near Roran will ask you to collect 5 coconuts. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 100 Experience Points Missing Necklace "Find the lost diamond necklace somewhere in the Arcane World." A female NPC near Logan, the Tailor, will ask you to find a diamond necklace, found at Ice Crown Island. Rewards: 20,000 Lamina, 1,000 Experience Points Savaria Raid Kairo "Enter the ancient tomb on Kairo and defeat the evil presence there." One of the villagers at Savaria will ask you to investigate Kairo, and ultimately defeat Ramses II. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points End the Bandits "Defeat the Desert Bandit Leader on Savaria." Another villager at will ask you to defeat the Bandit Leader at a nearby Wilderness Island. Rewards: 500 Lamina, 75 Experience Points Desert Bandit Payback "Defeat 10 Desert Bandits." A pirate on the Rumbling Caldera will ask you to defeat 10 Desert Bandits. Rewards: 600 Lamina, 50 Experience Points Cumulus Island The Shipwreck in the Sky An NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island will ask you to check Verdies' Crashed Ship on another sky island. Rewards: 2,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Sky Battle A Fire Wizard NPC at the edge of Cumulus Island will challenge you to a fight at a small island above Savaria. Rewards: 3,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Sky Fruit Finder An NPC in the shopping area of cumulus will ask you to bring him 10 sky apples which can be found at surrounding sky islands. Rewards: 4,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Ice Crown Island Collector's Favor "Find a Doom conch on Doom Island and return it to the villager on Ice Crown" A purple-shirted villager will ask you to collect one Doom Conch, located on Doom Island. Rewards: 6,000 Lamina, 300 Experience Points Permafrost Island Bandits of the Ice "Defeat' 20 Frozen Bandits north of Permafrost Island."'' A female villager with blonde hair will ask you to defeat 20 frozen bandits. Rewards: 7,000 Lamina, 1,000 Experience Points ''Verdies' Crashed Ship'' (Wilderness Island) '''Raging Captain A pirate will ask you to defeat his captain - Verdies - on the Sky Island Arena. Rewards: 40,000 Lamina, 5,000 Experience Points Canopy Island End Trigno the Volcano "Defeat Trigno the Volcano on the seas." The girl at Canopy island will ask you to defeat Trigno the Volcano. Rewards: 50,000 Lamina, 5,000 Experience Points Borealis Shipwreck Dragonfruit Hunt The Bartender at the Borealis bar will ask you to collect 15 Dragonfruits, which can be found in the trees above the bar. Rewards: 7,000 Lamina, 700 Experience Points Lost Peg Leg "Find Landon's lost peg leg on one of the shipwrecks south of the Borealis Shipwreck." Landon the pirate will ask you to find his missing peg leg at the bar. It can be found inside of a ship on one of the shipwreck islands nearby. Rewards: 10,000 Lamina, 1,000 Experience Points Bar Fight "Defeat 5 wasted pirates in the Sea Shanty bar." Averill will ask you to defeat 5 Wasted Pirates. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 500 Experience Points Training (Part 1) Theos will ask you to go to Oblitesco to kill 200 Gunslingers. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 2,000 Experience Points Oblitesco Training (Part 2) Theos in the saloon will ask you to find 10 Sea Shards. These can be located in all of the shipwrecks across the seas. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 3,000 Experience Points End Averill ''' The bartender in the saloon will ask you to defeat Averill. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina, 8,000 Experience Points ''Ark Island'' '''Training (Part 3) "Defeat Theos the War Phoenix at wilderness island south of Ark Island" Theos will tell you to meet him at (boss location), giving you compass directions. Rewards: 5,000 Lamina and 4,000 Experience Points, ability to unlock one's Second Mind at Judgement Isle Dawn's Refuge Avenge the Dawn "Go to Altavista, south of Oblitesco and defeat Captain Sage of the Emerald Pirates" Mayor Oswald will ask you to travel to Altavista and defeat Captain Sage. Rewards: 75,000 Lamina and 12,000 Experience Points ''Alalea 'Requesting Help' ''"Attempt to find and talk to Cursebeard in the castle keep of Alalea" While sitting on a fountain, Theos will tell you to go and look for Cursebeard and ask for his help in your fight against Durza. His quarters can be located on the top floor of the castle. Rewards: 2,000 Lamina and 1,500 Experience Points 'Oliver's Revenge' "Defeat the 3 guard captains in Alalea" Lying against a tree near the Rich District, Oliver asks you to defeat the 3 guard captains of Alalea for the abused Old District residents. Destroying houses will spawn guards. Rewards: 1,000 Lamina and 60,000 Experience Points 'Preparing for the Feast' "Find 5 Doom Grapes in the First Sea and return them to Morgan in Alalea's Old District Standing near a fountain in Alalea's Old District, Morgan will ask you to complete the annual feast by finding her 5 Doom Grapes to top the meals off. Doom Grapes are indigenous to Doom Island. Rewards: ? Lamina and ? Experience Points 'Stealing Back' "Fight guards at Alalea until you find the one that stole David's treasure." Sitting in The First Shop, David is seen drinking alone. He tells you he's in a bad mood because guards have been being more criminal-like since Cursebeard left, as they have stolen a valuable object from him. He requests you help get his treasure back by killing guards until you find the one that stole it from him. Rewards:100,000 Lamina and 15,000 Experience Points ''Whiteridge '''Conquer the Highland Bandits' "Find the bandit's camp on top of the Whiteridge Highlands and defeat them, then return to Mayor Evan." Mayor Evan in Whiteridge will ask you to reach the bandit camp in the Whiteridge Highlands, which can only be reached through a maze in one of the pillars connecting to the center pillar in which the bandit camp is on, or by using sky skates (As a cloud can be located there as a fuel source). They must then kill 20 Highland Bandits then return to Evan. Rewards: 100,000 lamina and 30,000 Experience Points ''Cerulea '''Harrison's Challenge' "Defeat Harrison at Cerulea, and prove your worth as a sea-born wizard." Harrison can be found on a cloud which is connected to the lake above Cerulea, and will ask you to fight him. He is a shadow and light user. Rewards: 50,000 Lamina and 25,000 Experience Points Category:Needs info Category:Misc